


Here we go again

by wowamazing



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:12:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1618838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowamazing/pseuds/wowamazing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>U ain't gonna know the other characters unless you've started reading my other thing</p><p> </p><p>We're not there yet in the series but I really love Valem so I'm gonna introduce him with this lil piece here</p>
    </blockquote>





	Here we go again

**Author's Note:**

> U ain't gonna know the other characters unless you've started reading my other thing
> 
>  
> 
> We're not there yet in the series but I really love Valem so I'm gonna introduce him with this lil piece here

A man and a demon walked quietly in the dark, the only things allowing them to see being the dim streetlamps lining the sidewalk. The man held a few bags full of groceries and other items and frowned as he spoke to his companion. 

"There are MORE of you?" Gary asked the smaller male, earning a stiff nod from the demon. 

"Yes. You thought that I was the only demon? Your stupidity amazes me," the demon muttered, shaking his head. "There's millions of us."

"I didn't think you were the only one. I just meant...I didn't know there were others here. In this area."

"Mhm. They're in the college, too. Most just watch. I believe I'm the first to make a deal here."

"Ugh. I can hardly deal with one of you... Gary sighed, his shoulders drooping unhappily. "How many?"

"About...five, I think."

"Shit." 

Gary frowned again as they neared his dorm, his hand digging in his pocket for his key as he stepped onto his doorstep. He attempted to push the key into the lock, but the door instead opened as if it had never been shut. Cyrus raised his eyebrows as his eyes met Gary's, the other's breath hitching in his throat. Gary swallowed dryly, quietly stepping inside and putting the groceries down. He quickly flicked the light on and discovered no one, cyrus walking in behind him, his eyes scanning the room slowly. Gary stepped into the living room, slowly creeping towards the lightswitch. His foot hit something and he paused, picking it up. To his surprise, it was a can. One of those cans of nacho cheese that you had to heat up yourself. It was completely empty and the top was nowhere to be found. He narrowed his eyes and flicked the switch. 

"About time," a voice greeted him, causing him to jump and spin around. There was someone sprawled on the couch, a plethora of empty nacho cheese cans surrounding him. "I just finished my last can."

Gary was speechless. All he could do was point to the man, then the cans, then back at the man. 

"Who...who are you?"

"Vaaaaaaaalem, I heard there was a guy that made a deal around here, so I wanted to see," the demon admitted with a shrug, tossing the empty can over his shoulder.

"Where did the cans come from?"

"Your neighbors. You need to buy more for me if I'm supposed to be staying here." He ran a hand through his neat black hair, sitting up and looking at Gary with a smug smirk. "I'll be staying in the room upstairs as well. It's the most comfortable."

"But...that's my room," Gary sputtered helplessly. 

"Then we'll share. Man, it's gonna be great here."


End file.
